Thieves Don't Care About Dimentional Borders!
by Mockery Of Humanity
Summary: Roman and Neopolitan died during the Fall of Beacon. But that wasn't the end of their tale. They were plucked away from their planned afterlife and tossed into the world of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be an experimental story. The chapters are going to be shorter to see if they work better. If they do, I'll possibly do them for the rest of my stories.

* * *

"Well damn!" A male voice called out to a white void that seemed to never end. The voice belonged to a man in his early thirties. He had orange hair that was flattened by a black bowler hat with a red band with a feather tucked into the band. The orange hair was covering one of his slanted green eyes that were traced with black eyeliner. He was garbed in a white red-lined suit with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck with black gloves, pants, and shoes.

Roman patted down himself for his cigars and lighter. He sighed as he couldn't find them. "That won't do!" He told himself. He was kinda pissed off that he got killed off by Grimm. 'All because of Red and her pet mongrel.' He thought to himself before raising his eye. "What the hell happened to shorty!" He asked out loud as he began to search for his partner.

He jumped when he felt someone tapping on his back. He swiveled his body to see a smirking Neopolitian with a pink right eye and a brown left eye. "Ah! There you are Neo!" He exclaimed while patting her shoulder.

The short criminal tilted her head as she motioned at their surroundings. "That is a good question. I have no clue." He admitted when he heard laughing from somewhere. The criminal partners turned around to see a figure sitting on a throne that seemed to have risen from the ground.

The figure had his head in his hand which was propped up by the armrest of the throne. The figure was dressed in a grey vest, black dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. He had pale skin with pitch black eyes partially covered by lengthy black hair. His entire being seemed to shiver and waver.

"This is going to be fun!" The being exclaimed while raising his head from his hand. "Now who are you?" Roman asked in a professional tone, with Neo standing by his side.

The figure just smirked at them while saying, "Me? Hmmmmm, you may call me...The Boredom."

Roman raised his eyebrow at the man's name. "Very well." He decided. It really didn't matter to him really, he just wanted to know where the hell he was. "Do you mind telling me and my associate here where we are?"

"I suppose." The Boredom told them before snapping his fingers. The criminals felt themselves suddenly closer to the throne and seated in two chairs.

"Now, I am a being beyond your comprehension. There are many like me but this isn't about them but you two. I plucked you from the afterlife and decided to entertain myself by inserting you into another world."

"Oh, and you're some sort of God? Sure." Roman said with a roll of his eyes. His eyes widened as he felt a cigar suddenly in his mouth.

Boredom smirked while holding a lit match. "Need a light?" He asked rhetorically while lighting the cigar. Roman took a deep drag of the cigar and blew a ring of smoke.

"All right, I guess we're your plaything." He admitted with a sigh, gaining a frown from Neo. She hated being under Cinder's thumb. The only reason she still worked with them when Roman was captured was under fear of death since Cinder and her lackeys could overpower her and kill.

"Now you're getting it! Now, you two are going be insert into a world of my choosing. Besides that, I may give you random gifts or blights to spice it up a little." The diety said with his smirk ever present. "But for now, let's spin the wheel for the setting of this grand adventure!" He snapped his fingers once more and a game show wheel showed up and began spinning.

It started to slow down and landed on Naruto, making Bored pout childishly. "Hmmm, slightly overdone but you two should be able to spice it up a little. "I'll let you two say goodbye before I send you on your way."

Roman sighed before turning to Neo, "Well, let's not mince our words, eh?" Neo nodded at this as her eyes changed color once more this time both to white. "I shall see you once more, regardless of what it will take." He gained and a sad smile. "And I'm sorry for failing to be there for you."

His partner gained a somber smile and nodded at her father figure. "All right time to go!" Boredom announced in a bored tone and snapped his fingers, instantly transporting the two away to their destinations.

The diety's face gained a sadistic smile. 'This will keep me entertained for a while.' He thought while planning out several things he could do to keep it interesting.

* * *

Roman groaned as he felt himself in knee-high water in what appeared to be a sewer. "Of course! My suit gets ruined!" He complained to himself as he shivered at his now wet clothes. "Where is this precisely?" He asked himself as he began to walk around.

He eventually stumbled upon a large gate with a piece of paper attached to it. "My how odd." He commented while walking up closer. He stopped when a huge open hand slammed down on him, barely missing by a few inches.

"Damn, so close to killing you." A demonic voice grumbled out as it retracted his hand. The gate's darkness revealed two slitted, red eyes with a mouth of glistening teeth. "Hmm, you're not the one I was expecting." The voice told Roman.

He was expecting his jailer, not some well-dressed man that seemed to exude charisma.

Roman just smirked at the mysterious creature before him while saying, "What a wonderful smile you have. How often do you floss?"

"Who are you?" The creature asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just a person who's looking to figure where he is and what's happening. Do you mind answering some?"

"Fine." It answered in a bored tone. This was probably the most entertainment he would get in a while since he was locked in a dank sewer. "You may call me the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Beast!" He finished with pride evident in his voice.

"Well, Mr. Kyuubi, where is this oh so wonderful sewer located?" the mastermind asked the chakra beast.

"You are located in the mind of my jailer: Naruto Uzumaki," Kyuubi told him with a sneer and hatred in his voice.

"Oh? I'm guessing you don't like him."

"No, he is extremely naive and too trusting: Constantly shouts about being the Hokage: the leader of Konohagakure and appeasing to a bunch of villagers who hate him."

"That's why I hate children. Always trying to be the hero and living in a fantasy." Roman agreed with the Tailed Beast. "Though the thought of being stuck in a mind of a fool doesn't suit me. So how do I get out of here."

His questions were answered when a box hammered him into the head, causing him to swear at the pain, gaining a raised eyebrow from Kyuubi. He got control of his anger and grabbed the box from the dirty water and opened it up.

He saw a note and a seal tag. Roman read the note, "I guess I should have told you this: You're stuck as a spirit in the mind of an orphaned brat! You'll find I gifted you a way to take over the body as your own since your trapped by the seal holding the furry at bay! Just get the brat to trust you for a little while and you'll be able to slam the Soul Takeover Seal on him and take control. I recommend a long con so you can learn his mannerisms and replace him. Your best buddy, Boredom!"

Roman grabbed the seal tag and turned to around in his hand, "Well this is really interesting." He commented.

"What's is so interesting human?"

"Oh, a way to get me a new body. Would you like to make a... partnership?" Roman asked, looking up to the eyes of the Kyuubi.

"What would you gain from helping me?" The beast asked. He was bound by the seal and he could only provide chakra to his host, which he frankly did not want.

"you must be bored right? So why not strike up a deal with me: You help me get a body, and I'll give you some entertainment." Roman proposed.

'This one seems much more interesting than the brat.' Kyuubi thought while placing his head in his hand. 'I'm stuck here, so I might as well keep myself entertained.'

"Very well. I shall help you. Give me a moment. I shall retrieve the brat." Kyuubi told the criminal gaining a smile from him.

The tailed beast got up on all fours released a pulse of chakra as he roared. The mindscape shook slightly as a red wave crawled around the wall. "Well, that's quite dramatic. What did that do?" Roman asked his new partner.

"Give it a moment," Kyuubi grumbled out. Several moments passed before they began to hear the sloshing of water behind them.

Roman turned around to see a kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks? He disregarded the fact and noticed the kid was wearing ratty clothes.

"Uhm, where am I?" The boy said with a subdued tone. "And who are you?"

Roman pursed his lips as his mind began plotting. 'What better way to befriend an orphan than to act as his father?" He dawned a surprised face when he faced Naruto. "Is that you, Naruto?" He asked while moving closer to the blonde.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked, slightly scared while Roman knelt down and grasped his shoulders. "Oh, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to be there for you... My son."

"You're my dad?" Naruto asked cautiously. "Of course I am, my boy. I had to sacrifice myself as a way to keep the big fluffy thing at bay." He motioned to the eyes and grin of the Kyuubi.

'But the Forth killed him! That's what Gramps said!"

"He must have lied. But I am glad to see you here. I'll now guide you in the family business." Roman held out his arms. "Now come and give papa a huge!"

Naruto sniffed but jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around the criminal. The blonde was so starved for attention and was trusting as he was five years old so he would trust anyone who would give him a sliver of kindness.

Roman patted him on the back while he grinned sinisterly behind Naruto's back. "There, there son." He commented while Naruto buried his face into his coat.

While Roman was scheming for the long term, Neo was already settling into her body. In the Hyuga Residence, she awakened with a sharp intake of air. They then grinned sadistically as one their eyes turned to a pink color.

* * *

It's obvious that Roman's going to be taking over Naruto. Who is Neo? Don't really know! It may be Hanabi because she's younger and would fit better in Roman and Neo's father-daughter dynamic. If it is Hanabi, I may mess with her age or something.

It could also be Hinata because that was my original idea but I'm unsure on it.

Regardless, Neo will still have her Semblance and Roman will have his aura since it's linked to the soul and they still have Remnant native souls. Though they will also have chakra.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was fun!" A cheery tone called out to himself while jumping from a window sill. It was a dark night with clear skies, showing the waxing moon.

The voice belonged to a blonde teen. He was dressed in an orange and blue jumpsuit with blue sandals. His hair was fairly long, causing several of his bangs to cover his blue eyes even with his green goggles holding it up.

"Why yes, it was, Naruto. Good job." A voice inside the teen's head complemented in a rather bored tone.

"Well, thanks Pops." He said with a large grin as he jumped onto a rooftop.

Roman groaned as Naruto began to speed off. He had been in this annoying brat's head for nearly seven years! The only thing that kept the orange haired thief going was Neo and reuniting with her. 'And starting a crime spree that will last for ages.' He thought with a smirk.

While he had been here, he had been manipulating Naruto to be a better host. He had also gotten to know his fellow prisoner: The Kyuubi. Turns out the ancient beast was kind of a scholar, knowing a great deal about the Elemental Nations and the abilities of the shinobi. And Roman took full advantage of that.

Kyuubi taught Roman some of the basics of jutsu and fuinjutsu. He also learned the three basic jutsus from observing Naruto and the brat telling him about his days.

"I can't wait to finally pass tomorrow and taking one step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed while he walked up to the door of his

"Don't worry. It'll be better after you graduate." Roman soothed his host with a large smirk on his face.

"I hope so Pops! I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said while dressed in sleeping clothes and heading off to his bed.

Yes, yes. Goodnight." He told him for the last time ever.

* * *

'This is a turn of events.' Roman mused while Naruto hopped deep into the forest of Konoha with a large scroll on his back. He had just seen Naruto fail to pass and be confronted by some silver-haired teacher who easily tricked the brat into stealing some important scroll.

"Well my friend, I think the time has come!" He exclaimed whilst clasping his gloved hands together.

Kyuubi lazily opened one of his eyes. " **Hmph, about time.** " The giant fox said with a yawn. " **It's been so boring so far. I was thinking that you were lying.** "

Roman took a dramatic grasp and placed his hand on his chest. "What do you take me for? A lying scoundrel?" he asked rhetorically before gaining a smirk. "I hope your ready for some fun, my furry partner." He said before turning his attention to Naruto, who was now kneeling and going through the Scroll of Seals.

"Naruto. I want to congratulate you, face to face." He said, hiding his sinister intent.

Naruto stopped looking through the scroll and answered, "All right." in a dumb tone. He concentrated and found himself within the sewer that his 'father' was concealed in. He had found Roman waiting with his foot sloshing the water while tapping, his hand in his coat pocket.

"Ah! Son." Roman said, realizing that Naruto had appeared. "I cannot say how proud I am of you. But I can show it with this." He opened his arms wide, grasping something in his left hand.

"Thanks, Pops. I couldn't have done it without you!" Naruto told Roman while running up to the older man and wrapping his arms around him.

He felt Roman return the hug and felt something place on his back. When the Soul Takeover Seal was placed, he felt his body stiffen up and felt extremely sleepy. "What happening to me." He asked in a tired tone as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Roman couldn't hold it back anymore and began laughing maniacally while stating, "Oh! You've been duped blonde. This has been one long con!"

Naruto struggled to open his mouth to say, "You bastard!" He soon closed his eyes fully and began to fall, fading out of existence before he hit the water.

" **Looks like you succeeded** ," Kyuubi stated, pointing to Roman's now disintegrating form. Roman looked down and smiled

"I suppose I did. See you on the other side partner." He told him with a willy smiled as the disintegrating reached his neck and his head followed.

* * *

Naruto's body got up after being unconscious for fifteen minutes. He groaned as he streaked, opening his now green slitted eyes. "Now this is more like it," Roman told himself, excited that he finally had a body.

He looked down at his state of dress. "Oh no! This will not do at all!" He said while unzipping the jumpsuit's jacket and tossed it. "This will do for now."

He reached for his now blonde hair and threw the goggles away and messed with it, causing it to cover his right eye. He smirked at himself as he felt much more comfortable with his hairstyle.

He looked at the scroll and began skimming it quickly. He took note of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Now this is interesting." He said as he began to be enthralled by the scroll.

He only paused when he heard the clattering of something onto the ground. He turned to see his cane from Remnant! He got up and saw it had a note attached to it from Boredom.

He ripped it off from Melodic Cudgel and read it. "It's been a while, Roman! You never read or write to me, it's like you don't care about me! Anyway, I noticed you finally got yourself a new body. I figured you missed something and decided to toss you a bone, or rather a cane! I fiddled with it to run off either your aura or chakra. Get your furry buddy to donate some and it'll have some kick! I did the same for your daughter. I also figured you would want a hint about her whereabouts, so here it is! She's closer than she appears and you may have seen her. Bye!"

Roman sighed as he stuffed the note in his pocket. 'At least I've got a clue to where shorty is.' He thought slightly melancholic at the prospect of finding his daughter figure.

He shook his head as gripped his old weapon. He twirled it and batted at the air. He then aimed it and the reticle flipped up from the bottom and a trigger can from the curved handle. He pretended to fire it off at imaginary targets.

He flipped the reticle back down and set it to his side as he got back to going through the scroll.

Mizuki finally found Naruto, who was kneeling in front of the Scroll of Seals. "There you are Naruto!" He told the younger ninja with a fake smile. He was slightly confused when the Jinchuriki sat up and grabbed an intricate looking cane.

'Naruto' turned his head and revealed slitted green eyes and had his blonde hair covered his right eye. His posture was also much more different, being much posh and confident. "Well hello, professor!" Roman announced, showing off a willy smile.

"Yes hello, Naruto. You can pass if you hand me the scroll." Mizuki motioned his hand for Roman to hand him the Scroll of Seals.

Roman gave him a fake thinking pose and responded with, "hmmm, how about no!" He grabbed the scroll and wrapped it around his black t-shirt.

"Now Naruto, just hand me-" Mizuki was cut off when Iruka appeared on a branch, "Naruto, don't give him the scroll!"

Roman just rolled his eyes as Mizuki began a giant tirade. "Do you want to know why all the villagers hate you?"

"Not really. But go ahead and spout your idiotic lines." Roman mockingly told the traitor.

"Don't tell him Mizuki!" Iruka interjected as he brandished a kunai and launched himself at his old friend. He was stopped when Mizuki halted his stab and twisted the dagger, stabbing him in the side and tossing him into a base of a tree.

"Now that we're no longer being interrupted. The real reason-" Mizuki was cut off once more as Roman hit him with the hook Melodic Cudgel. He growled as Roman retracted the hook as he rested his body on the cane. "Did I interrupt?" He asked rhetorically.

"Fine Kyuubi brat! Time for you to die!" Mizuki declared as he pulled out a Fuma Shuriken and began to accelerate its spin. He dashed towards Roman, who was still casually resting on his cane.

When he launched the rapidly spinning shuriken towards Roman, he was shocked when he had ducked under it and hooked the buzzsaw of a shuriken and threw it into the ground, implanting it.

Mizuki sneered as he pulled out his other but Roman was already following up. He retracted his hook and slammed the now open end of his can and fired off a blue blast of chakra, causing a short whistling and knocking him back several feet and causing the Fuma Shuriken to be launched into the forest.

"I suppose it's time to try out some new tricks!" He declared as he flipped his cane up into the air and crossed his fingers into the cross, causing a large poof of smoke around him.

When the smoke dispersed, five more Romans appeared. The original grabbed his cane and aimed it at the now standing Mizuki. The silver-haired traitor smiled sadistically as he revealed a vial and quickly drank it.

He tossed the now empty bottle as he hunched over as his body bulked up and gained several black strips on his arms. "Now you sta-" He was stopped when one of Roman's clone kneed him in the stomach.

He staggered as he felt his face being used as a springboard as clone #2 kick him. The clone launched his hook and wrapped the crook around Mizuki's neck and spun him.

He released the hook and ejected Mizuki into a tree. He held his head as he moved the splintered remains of the tree and saw Roman and his five clones aiming his cane at him.

The original Roman smiled victoriously as he gloated over the downed Chunin. "Today just isn't your day." He then fired off several chakra blasts with his clones joining in.

Mizuki was forced upon his knees as the blasts kept coming. Until his eyes shot open as this body became even bigger as his skin began to sprout fur. He roared as the curse mark reached its next stage and he began to rush towards Roman, shrugging off his blasts.

Roman was smiling but quickly grappled himself to a tree as he saw the bipedal tiger ninja rushing towards him. Three of clones dispersed as they didn't notice their boss move out of the way but the remaining two took note and followed him.

"Come on brat! You too scared?" Mizuki taunted Roman but to no effect. He merely yawned and rolled his eyes. "Did you think of that all on your own? Good job!" He mocked the ninja before firing off several more chakra blasts.

Iruka looked on as Roman fought Mizuki to a standstill as he was beginning to go unconscious due to blood loss. 'What happened to you Naruto?' He thought confused. His entire demeanor of his student changed, becoming much more refined and business-like.

His voice was also more charismatic somehow and became smooth like silk. But why was this happening? 'Is this because of the Kyuubi?' He thought, slightly panicking at the prospect.

Roman ducked under a swing of Mizuki's clawed hand. The tree he had grappled to was toppled by his opponent which had led to the remaining clones to dispersed.

"This the best you can do! How pathetic!" Roman belittled Mizuki, causing him to roar in rage and dashed once more at the thief. He was about to slash at him but Roman sidestepped the savage swing and hook his crook around his neck and threw him to the ground.

Mizuki hit the ground heavily and was about to get up but failed as his body began to shed the fur and bulk down. The process ended with his shriveled body on the floor.

The now weak Mizuki looked up to see Roman holding Melodic Cudgel in one hand and slapping it into the other's palm. "Tsk, tsk, that's no good." He said in a condescending tone. "I guess, you lose the game."

"What game?" Mizuki coughed out. "Why, the game of life!" Roman declared and proceeded to smash his throat in with Melodic Cudgel. He retched as he whipped the blood off his precious cane.

He was about to walk off when a woman in a cat mask appeared in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki: The Hokage wishes to speak with you." She stated.

Roman sighed and leaned on his cane. "Hmm, fine. I guess I can make time for this." He stated before Cat walked over and grasped his shoulder, noticing Mizuki's body near them and took him to the Hokage as her partner began to heal the nigh dead Iruka.

* * *

Roman walked out of the Hokage's office with a large grin and with swagger present in his step. He had managed to trick the old fuck that he was Naruto and his eyes were the result of his cane.

'Hmm, now I need to find Neo.' He mused as he exited the building and began to walk around the village, moving around the black hiate on his neck he was given by the Hokage.

He was looking around when he found some ramen stand. His new stomach growled in response to being near. 'Hmm, it must still have the tendencies of the brat.' He mused.

He shrugged as he began to walk over. He really didn't see the harm in feasting on the ramen. The brat originally only wanted to eat the stuff but Roman convinced Naruto to eat other, healthier food by stealing it.

Roman sat down on a stool and was greeted with a brunette wearing a bandana. "Naru-Kun!" She greeted and saw Roman's hiate. "You graduate? Congrats!"

Roman smirked. "Why thank you darling." He charismatically responded, giving Ayame a slight blush. "Do you mind giving me some ramen?"

"Of course. Dad! Naruto is here!"

An older man with a similar outfit to Ayame leaned out of the doorway, holding a knife in his hand. "Got it! Naruto special coming up!"

"Just a singular bowl, please."

Teuchi blinked owlishly, "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Why of course. I'm better than ever!" Roman exclaimed. "And I would prefer you call me Roman. It rolls off the tongue much better."

"Very well Nar-Roman." Teuchi voiced, not used to Roman's name. "Single bowl of ramen coming up!"

Roman hummed to himself while waiting but stopped when another man appeared in the stand. He looked at Roman and sneered at him. "Well look. It's the fox brat! Why don't you do everyone a favor and leave."

Ayame was about to defend Roman but he raised his hand to stop her. He smiled charismatically as he walked over to the villager. "Now my friend. Why so hostile?" He asked as he patted him on the back.

"I don't have to answer your question, Kyuubi bastard!" He shouted as he slammed his fist on the counter. Roman shook his head as he said, "Well, that's a shame."

He tightened the grasp on the villager's shirt and threw him against the support post. He grinned sadistically as he stood over the villager. "Listen real close, my friend." He whispered in the villager's ear.

"You ever insult me again and your entire world shall fall with you only left." He illustrated his point by bashing him in the stomach, gaining a pained response.

"Understand?" The villager repeatedly nodded, terrified by Roman. "Now go on and have a fun day. Right?"

The villager scamped up to his feet and ran off. Roman looked back to see Ayame's stunned face. "Darling, is my food ready?" She shook out of her stupor. She walked behind the doorframe and came out with a bowl of steaming ramen.

"Here you go Roman-Kun!" She said as she placed it on the counter. He nodded in thanks as he split the chopsticks and began eating the ramen.

He soon finished and pushed it forward to Ayame, who picked up. "Thank you for the food Ayame. I shall see you later." He said as he hopped off the stool and began to leave. He heard her say goodbye as he walked off.

He walked around the village, gaining sneers from passer-byes, though he paid them no mind. He stopped mid-step when he felt something...familiar. He looked around and saw a figure on a rooftop with an umbrella. The figure walked off after he locked his eyes on her figure.

"So that's what we're playing." Roman murmured to himself as he ran towards the retreating figure. He launched his hook towards a light fixture and grappled up to the rooftop. He looked around and noted the girl was standing near the edge.

She heard Roman walk closer and turned her head, showing brown hair that had heavy pink streaks on the right side and much lighter white streaks on the left. She was dressed in a white, kimono jacket that reached her knees that had pink interior and cuffs. It covered a mesh shirt that covered a brown shirt. She had on matching brown pants that had two white thigh pouches. She also had on black and white short heeled boots and black gloves.

She had her umbrella over her shoulder as she smiled at Roman and opened her eyes, revealing her Byakugan, her right being white and the other brown.

"Ah, so this is where you've been...Neo." Roman stated as he sat down next to her, patting her on the shoulder. She tilted her head as her right eye turned pink. "I missed you to shorty."

She pointed to his state of dress. "Yes, I know. I look foolish." Neo just had a smug smile. "Well, would you like to dress me?" He asked rhetorically.

She sat up and motioned of Roman to follow her down. He got up and followed the shorter girl. They eventually ended up in the front of a clothes store.

"Let's use some of your magic and get me some more fashionable clothes," Roman told Neo, who nodded and led him into the shop.

* * *

Roman smirked as he walked out of the shop, being followed by Neo. He was now dressed in a new outfit. He had on an open, red-lined white coat with a black long sleeve under it. His hands were covered with black, buckled gloves with plates on the backhands. He had black pants with thigh pouches of the same color with buckled boots.

He twirled his cane. "Now this is more like it." He commented as he sauntered down the road with Neo on his side. She tapped on his shoulder. "Hmm? What shorty?" He questioned.

She pulled out a notepad and began to scribble something. She flipped it over and it read, " _What's our plan_?"

"We need to expand our little group of friends so we don't get put under anyone's thumb again." He explained. Neo nodded at his plan. They weren't stupid. They were grossly outmatched by tons of people, even with their training and Aura.

" _And after that_?" Neo scribbled down.

"We build up an empire and get rich!" He stated simply as he rubbed his hands together. "I suggest we plan somethings out in a more secure location. Perhaps my home?"

Neo nodded and was about to follow Roman but was stopped by another member of the Hyuuga branch family. "Lady Hanabi! I mustn't let you follow this..this delinquent!" The branch member told Neo. "Now follow me!"

He grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her away but was stopped when he was hit in the back of the head by Neo. He fell onto the ground and turned on his back.

He saw Neo was holding a blade from her umbrella's end with a sadistic grin. "Wouldn't recommend pushing her buttons. She'll get feisty and violent." Roman commented as he leaned on Melodic Cudgel.

"Very well, Lady Hanabi." The branch member conceded. "But Hiashi-sama will not be pleased."

"She frankly doesn't give a damn. So bye-bye." Roman waved him off as Neo retracted her blade and followed her boss.

The branch member got up from the ground and dusted himself off, "Hiashi-sama will be infuriated at Lady Hanabi as he usually is." He commented.

Hanabi was the fraternal twin of Hinata Hyuuga, though she was trained at the Hyuuga household due to her showing much more promise and ruthlessness than her more meek sister.

Though she often caused problems. Commonly and savagely beating her opponents with sadistic glee, all the while staying mute. This resulted in her being more shut in. It was only now when she had gotten her hiate, would she experiencing other people.

The branch member shook his head and ran off to report to the Hyuuga Clan's head.

* * *

I speed past to the graduation because that would be frankly boring and I wanted to get straight to Roman and Neo. I hope that I set their relationship right.

Boredom isn't going to be too present but will occasionally pop up to spice up the story whenever I want.


End file.
